When Worlds Combine, A Ninjago Tribute 11
by dogcake
Summary: Things seem great for the gang in Ninjago until Vivian sends the girls back to Earth and they're stuck there for ten years. Will the couples be able to wait long enough for their true loves to come back? Has Vivian lost it? All will be revealed and more, and even though that's a stupid summary, I hope you read anyway.
1. Chapter 1 Is This The End?

Web's POV  
I was sitting on the couch, watching tv with my wonderful husband, and former dark lord, Garmadon. Never in my life had I thought I would even be in the same universe as him! But now, here I am, sitting next to him. The best part was, I had loved him for many many years, but I now I knew he loved me as well. I couldn't ask for a better life. I leaned my head on him, my arms around him, and his around me. Even to do this day I still feel the wonderful feeling when ever I see his face.  
I knew Alyssa felt the same way about Cole. After all, we had loved them, devoted our lives to them, even before we had actually met them. I love Garmadon.. That's a true fact.  
Here I am now, we're married, we have a son, two if you include Lloyd, and we were accepted by the others (except for those who argue with the fact that our age difference is huge, but they would never hurt us). I knew this is where I belonged. Never would I return to the ghastly place I once called home. Never did I want to return to our world, to our families, and to any old 'friends'. I loved it here in Ninjago. This is where happiness thrived, adventure awaits, and where my heart desires to be. For me, and Alyssa as well, Ninjago is a bountiful heaven. And no matter what hardships we face, no matter what the danger, we have always found a way through it. For myself, all of our adventures have been fun. Even when we lived in dirt! Never in a million years, would I want to leave this wonderful place.. I never want to leave my friends. Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya, and Wu, were all friends of mine now. What I would do with out them, well, I don't know... But the one person I could never leave, is Garmadon. He is my reason, and my life.. And the world knows it.  
Here, I was happy.  
Here, I was at peace.  
Here, I could finally live.  
Here, is Ninjago.  
But as we all know, every good thing must come to an end.. I am sad to say, that this is when the most wonderful thing to ever happen in my life, was about to end.

A/N

Web:.. To sum it up, we're lazy and had no idea how to end this stupid series of crap and cheese, so we're just gonna die.

Everyone else: SHHHHHH!

Web: wut?

Alyssa: what's wrong?

Kai: SHE IS SPOILING THE STORY!

Web: big fucking deal..

Alyssa: [face palms] it doesn't matter... but we hope you all enjoyed ^-^

Web: yea.. I don't have anything interesting to say..

Garmadon: why not?

Web:... Because..

Alyssa: well we are happy and thank all of our friends and fans that pushed us to write these stories other than the purpose of pure enjoyment

Web:.. Not that it's over just yet, still have this book plus book 12..

Alyssa: I know... just saying ^-^

Web:.. so everyone shut up, chill yo balls, and read what's left. I honestly don't want to hear complaints.. Sorry, bad mood today..

Alyssa: riiiight... bye ^-^

Web: what she said.


	2. Chapter 2 It'll Be Fine! Right?

Cole's POV  
Alyssa and I sat outside, watching the wonderful sun set, ending this day, and beginning a new one tomorrow. The darkness crept over the sky slowly, but the last rays of the sun refused to let them take over the entire sky.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked.  
"It is," Alyssa said, holding our son Adam, who was already two. Minaya was laying down on my other side, watching the sky turn darker.  
"daddy," Adam slowly pointed a finger at me.  
"yes," I gave a small laugh, "I am daddy." Then he lifted his finger, pointing to something behind me.  
"wats dat?" he asked, smiling. I looked behind me, and my face grew pale.  
"Hello, old friend," said a chilling creature. I regained myself, and stood up.  
"What do you want?" I asked, as Alyssa turned to see her as well.  
"I am not certain what it is I want.. I'm not even sure why I came. Maybe I wanted to visit the small child, born after I was defeated." She went to touch Adam, but Alyssa moved him out of her reach.  
"what? think I'm going to drain his Strength? I would never! Why would I want him?" said Vivian, the one villain we never quite understood.  
"Then what do you want?" Alyssa snapped. Vivian gave a shrug. She really didn't know why she had come here.. Perhaps out of boredom?  
"But while I'm here," she grabbed me by the neck, "maybe it's time I had a little fun?"

Garmadons POV  
Quietly we sat there, with nothing but peace and comfort. That was, until, we heard Cole outside shout something.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"hm?" Web seemed to stir from her thoughts.  
"did you hear that? It sounded like Cole." "Cole? what about him?" She asked.  
"nothing, let's go check outside," I said. We stood up, and walked outside. Lloyd and Matthew had gathered in as well, and we all knew who had caused Cole's slight panic.  
"Vivian?!" I asked.  
"What?" she asked, as if nothing were wrong with the fact she was choking Cole.  
"Put him down!" Alyssa said, while keeping Adam away from the vile creature. Vivian shrugged, and dropped Cole, whom gasped for air.  
"what in Ninjago is she doing here?" Lloyd asked.  
"Oh, I planned a murder list!" she said proudly, pulling out a list.  
"See, first, I'm going to kill Jay, and then Nya, and then Kai, but I'll have to wait until Wednesday to do tha-" "What the heck is wrong with you?" Web asked.  
"Really? What the heck is wrong with you?" She asked, like she was completely annoyed.  
"I.. uh.." Vivian stuttered. Web raised an eyebrow, awaiting her response, "Well?" Vivian shrugged as a answer. But then pulled out a random dagger, grabbed Lloyd, and growled.  
"Either leave, or the boy gets it," she said.  
"Leave?" I questioned.  
"Uh.. Uh.. YES! LEAVE! The two girls must leave this dimension, and I'll never cause any trouble again!" "and if we don't leave?" Alyssa asked. Vivian sank into the ground, behind Alyssa, and grabbed Adam.  
"If not, I kill the boy. Along with everyone else." She held the knife to his small neck. Cole reached forward, but decided against it when he saw the blade inch closer.  
"Fine.." Alyssa said.  
"Fine?!" Web yelled.  
"we can always find a way back," Alyssa whispered to Web, but I'm sure Vivian heard it.. After all, I did.  
"Great!" Vivian carelessly tossed the boy into the air, who luckily landed in Cole's arms. She threw something down at the ground. It exploded, then a vortex opened. Web walked over, and hugged me.  
"See you in a little bit, call me when crazy is gone," she whispered in my ear as we hugged.  
"Will do," I whispered back. We kissed briefly, then she gave a hug to Lloyd and Matthew. Alyssa did the same to her family, and they jumped in. The vortex closed behind.  
"Yes! They're gone! and so are the dimensional gates!" Vivian cheered.  
"The dimensional whats?" Minaya asked.  
"Let me explain it like this. Let's pretend your two worlds, are connected by a Bascule bridge. Let's say, one person was hired to open this bridge, and close it. Let's say, this one person was me. And being in charge of this bridge, I control if it will allow travel, or not. And right now, I have decided, that this bridge will be condemned," Vivian explained.  
"Let me get this straight," said Cole, "so our worlds, can cross over again? They will never combine like before? We are never allowed to see them again?" "You got it. But being a person of my word, I will leave," she said, and vanished.  
"wait, dad? is mom gone, for like, ever now?" Matthew asked me.  
"No.. No she can't be.." I said, mostly to myself then to him.  
"they're.. gone... Forever.." Cole said, staring where the vortex was, tears forming in his eyes. Now we'll never see them again... And That means.. That I'll never see her again..  
I didn't even tell her that, I loved her..

Alyssa's POV  
Web and I landed in front of my house. We had a short, unimportant visit with my family to kill time, and then decided to go back home.  
"Okay, we should try to call them now," Web said.  
"Alright," I said, taking out my phone. I waited for a minute as it dialed, but was shocked by what I heard.  
"What's wrong?" Web asked me.  
"I... I don't know... I dialed the right number, but it said 'this number does not exist'," I said with a little worry. I tried everyone's numbers, but they all said the same thing.  
"Well, maybe Vivian destroyed and/or ate their phones, or you just can't get a good signal," Web tried.  
"Yea... Let's let little miss Crazy Pants do her thing, and try again later," I said. We both nodded and went inside, hoping my family might let us stay for the night.

A/N

Web:... Sorry, I've been doing busy things a lot, so I couldn't get this stuff up.. Also, ONE MORE DAY OF SCHOOL! WHOO! Two if you count Thursday, but we're going to Cedar Point, that's it.. No real "school" time..

Alyssa: *frowns cause she still has THREE WEEKS!*

Web: yea, you have like.. Year 'round school or something, I don't even know..

Alyssa: stupid school...

Web: eh, I like school..

Alyssa: I don't... well, hope you guys enjoyed...

Web: yea, may post another chapter today.. I dunno, I procrastinate a lot... PROCRASTINATORS! UNITE!.. Eh, tomorrow.. Unite tomorrow..

Alyssa: or next week...

Web:.. Ah screwith it, we'll meet in two years.

Alyssa: I'll see if I have the energy then... maybe three, just to be safe...

Web: no no, in three years I'll be busy with more procrastinating!.. Ah to heck with it! Let's just call it 5 years.

Alyssa: AGREED!

Web: let's shake on it!.. *slowly lifts hand*.. *drops hand* ah that's too much work.. We'll shake on it tomorrow..

Alyssa: or next week...

Web: I'm too lazy to keep going with this A/N, let's do the rest in a few years.. So bye guys.


	3. Chapter 3 Seperated

Garmadons POV  
that night, I laid in bed, alone.. It was.. Unnatural.. I knew I missed her.. Very much.. Maybe someday, I'll see her again.. But how long until that day?  
"Dad?" I looked up.  
"Yes Matthew?" I asked our son, as I sat up.  
"When will mom be back?" He asked.  
"I.. I don't know..." I told him. He sighed, walked in, and sat down.  
"How did you and mom meet again?" He questioned. I smiled at memories.  
"Well, I was using my megaweapon, messed up, and I fell into the portal with the ninja... There I was knocked out, but when I awoke, she hugged me.. Strange, I had thought at the time, for someone to just.. Hug me.. Me, of all people.. It wasn't until later that day, while being chased by a mad women, that I had felt a small, tiny, itsy bit of a spark.. But I took it all for granted.. And now.." "And now you've fallen in love, only to have her disappear, for what may be forever?" He finished for me.  
"yes.. How did you.." "I can see it dad. The way you act. It's right there, all the time. You may not realize it, but you let a lot of hints escape," He said. I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
"What do you think mom is doing right now? Do you think her and Aunt Alyssa know what happened..?" He asked.  
"I don't know if they know.. But hopefully, they'll figure it out when they find that the phones are not working," I said. He nodded, and left to bed. When he closed the door, my smile faded, sorrow returned, tears formed, and I laid back in bed.  
Alone.

Cole's POV  
I walked sadly back home, holding Adam and walking next to Minaya. I put Adam to bed and began to leave.  
"Ma-ma..." Adam mumbled before falling asleep. I let a tear fall as I walked to the living room, Minaya following me.  
"Hey dad..." Minaya said, sitting next to me.  
"Hi honey," I said, hugging her.  
"I miss her already... and I know you do too," She whispered.  
"I do..." I said back.  
"Dad?" Minaya asked, pulling away.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Would you... tell me that story again, the one when you asked mom to be your girlfriend?" She asked, trying to help me feel better. I sadly smiled and nodded.  
"Well, it was two day after your mom came here to Ninjago, she had already gone on a 'date' with me to fly on the Ultra dragon, but that's another story. Anyway, I had felt something for her then, but I wasn't sure what it was... It was that night I saw her lying on the deck of the Bounty, staring at the stars. I joined her and held her hand. It started raining so I began to leave, but your mother just stayed there, she just wanted to stay in the rain for some reason. The ship was flying so we could get some supplies for a nearby town and it leaned forward quickly. She slammed against a wall... and I accidentally smashed into her... and we accidentally kissed. We pulled away and, kissed again, without thinking. When I pulled away I just told her that I liked her and wanted her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes," I said, loving that memory.  
"So, you two were kinda, love at first sight?" Minaya asked.  
"Yeah... I guess so." I smiled. Minaya kissed my cheek. "Night dad, don't worry, I know mom and Aunt Web will come back," She said, leaving for her room.  
"Night sweetie," I said. Quickly I was back in my own sorrow, I couldn't stop think about that day. I sat their thinking, pretty much all night.  
Remembering.

~back in the other dimension~

Alyssa's POV  
I talked with my family and Web all night. We had a nice visit and they let us stay. Web slept in my sister's old room, and I slept in mine. After failing to call all of them several times, I began to worry, and I knew Web felt the same. What if I never returned home..? Ninjago was heaven, and I might never see it again. I began to think about Minaya, hoping she would be okay. Then, about Adam, praying he would be kept safe. Finally, I thought about Cole. I worried about him, and hoped he was okay too. Then I wondered, if we never went back, would he marry again? Would he do it for the kids? Would he fall in love with someone else while I was gone? I kept thinking those awful thoughts until I was in tears. I laid in bed, trying to sleep off those thoughts.  
Crying.

Webs POV  
Alyssa was in the other room, talking to her parents. I guess they wanted to spend as much time with her as they could, before we left again. Although, she may not be talking to them any more.. I don't know.. I don't care.. I was worried.. It has already been nine hours, twenty eight minutes, and six seconds.. seven. But who's counting?.. Oh yea.. I am. Something kept telling me that I would never see Ninjago again.. What if it's true? I rested my head on the pillow, and pulled the blankets over myself. It felt so alone, sleeping by myself.. I always had Garmadon, right by my side.. Half the time I was hugging him while sleeping, never ever letting go! And he never didn't mind, in fact, he would hold me back.. Over the course of the last thirty or forty something years, I had grown so accustomed to never leaving his side.. Not once would I leave him.. My life was hell before we met them.. Why? Because I didn't have him.. So why would I ever want to leave him? He was truly my world.. My everything.. and without him.. I'm...  
Lost.

no POV  
Sometimes, when you feel Alone..  
You try to Remember.. Remember the good days..  
But then you begin to Cry.. Because those days are long gone.  
and you know then, that you are Lost.

A/N

Web: and that's what happens when I try to write poetry!

Alyssa: Yep.

Web: I'll leave the poetry to you, and stick to my own means of art..

Garmadon: and that would be drawing my face on everything.

Web: yup.

Alyssa: mhm, leave the poetry to the professional.. Or, at least I like to think I am..

Web: I would say so, I love your poetry!... EVERYONE BETTER GET THEIR BUTTS TO DEVIANTART OR FANFICTION AND READ HER POETRY, BECAUSE IT'S PRETTY FREAKING AWESOME!

Kai: I like it!

Jay: agreed!

Cole: they're amazing, you're the best! ;)

Zane: I would have to agree, I too enjoy your poetry.

Lloyd: I don't read much other than comic books, but yea, it's pretty good!

Nya: mhm, I love them!

Wu: they are most interesting indeed.. Why do I sound intelligent? *hops in his magical flying teapot©* WHEEE! SO LONG, BITCHES!

Garmadon:... I know you were thinking about Cole when writing it, Web told me so, but I sorta feel.. Relatable, to "To Love a Snake"...

Web: I'll admit, reading that one, I was thinking of Garmy.. Like the whole time... They have really good visionary to them.. And they tell a good story too..

Alyssa: awww, you guys!... Anyways, enjoy! And look, FREE ADVERTISEMENT!

Web: DAMMIT! I BLAME THE TREES!

Alyssa: Right... Well, we hope you enjoy! And please read my poems... Or else the llamas will find you.. And lick you..

Web: The sparkly rainbow mutant mystical magical llamas who poop ice cream?

Alyssa: yes.. Them..

Web: may I remind you I have control over them? Remember Derpland..?

Alyssa: which means if they don't leave, you can send the llamas to lick them..

Web: lick? You know, they poop more than just ice cream.. I'll have them poop on them.. And in Vety's pie.. :{D3

Everyone: *watches as Vety guards his pie and locks them up somewhere safe*

Web: well that's all the time we have today! Join us next time for more on, WHEN WORLDS COMBINE, BLAHAHAHLAHALHARHALRHARHAWEOFHA;DSOFGJAHDJANEGVKAD N;J !

Garmadon: what in Ninjago was that?!

Web: me smashing my face in the keyboard...

Garmadon:... Right.. Right..

Web: GOODBYE MY BITCHES! I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN HELL!

Zane: you should be nice to the audience..

Web: NO.

Zane:...

Web: Well that's it, BYE.

Alyssa: bye... READ MY POEMS!

Web: *holds a llama butt up to Vety's pie* Or else the pie GETS IT!.. Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4 Love, Reunions, and Death

Web: OH MY GOODNESS I ALMOST NEVER DO A/N'S IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY!

FSM: then shut up..

Web:..Joining me will be my HORRIBLE father in law.. Greg.

FSM: MY NAME ISN'T GREG!

Web: IT IS NOW!

Greg: OnO

Web: see?

Greg:.. CHANGE IT BACK!

Web: Fine!

FSM:.. THANK YOU..

Web:... You're not welcome.

FSM: I will shove a duck into you face, if you don't GET ON WITH IT!

Web: ALRIGHT ALREADY GREG!

FSM:... *grabs a duck*

Web:.. *burns the duck and eats it* MM, TENDER.

FSM: O_O... Well wonderful daughter in law, what important message do you have today?!

Web:.. I wrote the poem in the beginning! OuO

FSM:... You made me murder a duck for this?

Web: yes.

FSM:... I feel like being an abusive father. *grabs Wu*

Web:... Uhhuh..?

FSM:... WU. *smacks him* THAT'S FOR BEING BLONDE!

Wu: ;~; why don't you love me?!

FSM: *smacks him again* WHY CAN'T YOU BE SMART?!

Wu: DX

FSM: *smacks him repeatedly* YOU'RE A HORRIBLE SON, DIE IN A HOLE!

Wu: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

FSM: *pulls out a whip*

Web: OOKAY, TOO FAR! *throws him in a cage*

FSM:... I'LL REMEMBER YOU WHEN YOU DIE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTE-

Web: SPOILERS!

Wu: he hurt me... ;~;

Web: go ask Garmadon to kiss it better.. I'm gonna smack the snot out of Greg..

Wu:.. BIG BRUBBER! *runs off*

Garmadon:... Why are you three years old?!

Wu: DADDY HURT ME!

Garmadon:... Yea? He hurts everyone.

Wu: Kiss my booboo and make it better..

Garmadon:... *sighs* where is it?

Wu: *points to his face* ;~;

Garmadon:... *siiiiiiiiigh*

~with Web~

Web: and now you face is on your butt ^-^

FSM:.. Oh the pain..

Web: anyways enjoy the story.

STORY TIME.

Filled with sorrow,  
And never-ending pain.  
Hopes of tomorrow,  
Are silhouetted by rain.  
Night will fall,  
Dark and blue.  
But the sun will not rise.  
Not without you.

Cole's POV  
Ten years passed since I lost Alyssa. All my friends were living happy lives, except Garmadon.. I really didn't know what he was doing..  
Minaya was engaged to a nice young man, and Adam had a girlfriend. Adam, being only twelve, still lived with me while Minaya lived with her soon-to-be husband. Everyday, while Adam went to school, I sat alone, wanting to cry. I wished so badly she would come back.. Needing her back..  
I never even thought to look at another woman. Alyssa was my one and only love. And I loved her since we met.

~four years later~  
One day, while I was sitting alone looking at the picture frame Alyssa got me for our very first Christmas (now with a picture of all of us before she disappeared), the phone rang. I picked it up, and it was Minaya.  
"Dad?... you there?!" She said with excitement.  
"Yes, what is it?" I asked.  
Quickly! you must come outside!" She exclaimed. I set the phone down, and forced myself out of my seat. I walked to the door and opened it. Minaya was standing there with Adam, both smiling. Next to them was... No, it couldn't be...  
"Alyssa?" I asked softly.  
"Cole..." She said, smiling. I ran to her and hugged her tight. I kissed her for awhile then hugged her tighter.  
"I thought I'd never see you again..." I said with tears of joy.  
"neither did I... you never, moved on, did you?" She asked. I let her go a little and looked her in the eye.  
"Of course not, you're the only one for me." I smiled. Alyssa began tearing up and hugged me again.  
"I love you..." She said.  
"I love you too..." I told her. Soon Minaya and Adam joined the hug. Finally my family was back together again.  
Finally my love was home.  
Finally, I was happy again...

~back to the past, four years ago~  
Garmadon's POV  
The years passed.  
Pain filled me.  
Sorrow wreaked havoc in me.  
Depression left it's mark.  
The lostness killed me.  
I missed her.. God I missed her..  
I feared two things..  
One, if I did meet her again, would she even remember? Would she have moved on? Found someone else..?  
And two.. What if.. What if I couldn't live to see the day they—if they do—return..? I was growing old.. Too old.. I could feel it.. The pain and loss is certainly not helping.. In fact, it worsens it.. For me, life was becoming shorter.. But so much time was wasted.. It had been ten years... Ten full years since we last saw each other...  
Within that time frame, my brother had passed, along with Misako.. Nya and Jay had their own kid, Kai had a wife, Julian had created a new creation for Zane to father, named Lucas.. Lloyd had found a wife.. Who unfortunately died giving birth.. And Matthew had a girlfriend..  
I was a grandfather..  
A godfather..  
A father..  
A brother..  
But most importantly, a husband.. And perhaps even the worst husband ever..  
I always found myself concealed to my bedroom. Depression getting the better of me.. Slowly killing me.. I knew, I may have either years.. Or months.. But I didn't care...  
No...  
I only cared about finding her..  
But my condition worsens.. I lived all on my own.. It was only me on the old Destiny's Bounty. Doomed to live alone for the rest of my life.. I shut out the world.. Because they never understood me.. None of them..  
She had loved me.. No matter what.. No matter what I was like.. Evil or good.. Even in one of my moods.. She loved me unconditionally.. No one else.. Not my brother, nor one of the ninja.. Just me.. Only me..  
Does she still love me..? What if.. She's dead..? My heart shattered (if it was possible to break it more) at the thoughts. I was alone.. Forever and always..  
That's what she would say to me..  
"I love you forever, and always." Her voice rang through my head, causing a smile, then a frown. I laid my head down in the bed. The same one we shared.. So long ago..  
So very..  
Long..  
Ago..  
Slowly, my light was fading..  
My world was slowly coming to a halt..  
My final days grew close..  
I knew it..

-four years later-  
'Knock knock knock' I slowly sat up.  
'Knock knock knock' "I'm coming," I mumbled, climbing out of bed.  
'Knock knock knock' I slowly made my way to the door.  
'Knock knock knock' "hold on," I complained, opening the door.  
My mouth dropped.  
My eyes widened.  
My heart lifted from it's deep grave.  
"Garmadon.." She smiled at me.  
"Web.." I couldn't believe it. Am I dreaming..?  
Webs POV  
I couldn't help it. I quickly grabbed him, hugging him as tight I could, sobbing with joy.  
"Garmadon," I smiled, "I love you so much." I continued to cry with happiness, as he did the same.  
"I love you too.. And I never said it enough," he said, hugging me just as tight.  
With eight minutes of hug reunions, I finally moved away from him. He smiled at me warmly, but it soon turned to a look of regret.  
"Something wrong Garmy..?" I asked.  
"N-nothing.." He avoided eye contact.  
"All these years.. What have you been doing?" He asked.  
"Wishing to come back.. I need you.. Without you, I could feel life slipping from my grasp," I told him, wiping tears.  
"You never loved anyone else?" "How could I? You're everything to me Garmadon.. Everything." I gave him a small kiss.  
"And you?" I asked.  
"I.. Well.. Actually... I must confess.." I frowned slightly, "I.. I'm dying.." He said.  
"B-but we ju-" "I know.. But I'm glad that you're here.. so I can now be.. At peace.." His voice softened and his eyes closed.  
"No.. Garmadon, please, no!" I begged, grabbing him and holding tightly. I buried my face in his shoulder, weeping.  
"I.. Love you.." He whispered.  
"I love you too," I said, realizing there was no point in fighting it.. I carried him to bed as he took his last breathe. Laying in bed, I saw his chest fall.. But never rise.. I cried, Stroking his hair softly.  
His eyes would never open again.. His eyes that I loved so much.. Whether scarlet red, or pools of chocolatey brown.. I loved him... Now he's gone..  
it wasn't fair.  
Forced apart for more than a decade.  
Finally together again.  
And he has to die!  
I quickly went from sadness to anger. I kicked things, I threw things, and I destroyed things, until I finally collapsed in bed next to him. Silently, I cried into his lifeless shoulder. I grabbed his hand, holding it in mine, and close to my heart. He was my world. And now he's gone..  
°Oo.0°Oo.0°Oo.0°  
Eventually, I cried myself to sleep. But it wasn't long until I was awoken by a noise. I slowly sat up, with very little motivation to move. I slowly walked outside, onto the old deck that creaked with each foot step..  
"Hello again," said a gentle and familiar voice.  
"Hello..?" I said quietly.  
"Ah, Web, glad to see you again. You are a fine daughter in law.. You have made me proud to call you that.. You've brought my son true happiness.. You helped him in tough times.. Even when you were apart, you stayed loyal as he did you.. For that, I thank you," he said.  
"Spinjitzu master, I-" "please, call me father." "Okay, father..I.. I don't understand... Why are you here..?" I asked.  
"To reward you.. You have done so many courageous things.. And not many have ever truly loved my son as you have.. And what you had said was true. It is not fair. I tried to reopen the dimensional gates before, but it never worked.. But.. He is here now, and eager to see you." he made room. Garmadon appeared, glowing a golden light, looking so much younger, stronger, and healthier. His hair, brunette like it was long ago. His eyes still brown, and a smile spread across his lips.  
"Web!" He smiled happily.  
"Garmadon.." I stared at him, "you... You can't leave me alone like this.." I said to him. He only smiled more.  
"That is why I have made a deal," said my father in law.  
"Of what sorts..?" I asked.  
"I want you two to continue being together.. But it's all up to you.. I cannot simply bring him back to life.. But I can take you to the afterlife with him," he said. I looked at him for a second, then to Garmadon.  
"Please.. I don't want to continue on without you.. I want us together.. I know it's not fair for me to ask you to give up your life, bu-" "I'll come," I interrupted Garmadon.  
"Really..?" He asked, like he didn't think I would agree to it.  
"I don't want to live when I can't be with you.. So of course, I'll go." I stepped forward and grabbed his hand. A strange feeling echoed through me, almost as if I could feel the transition from living to dead. I was a little sad, saying good bye to all things and friends left behind.. But as long as Garmadon was here, there was nothing else I needed.

A/N

Web: YAY I DIED!

Kai: YAY I GET YOUR STUFF!

Web: YAY NO YOU DON'T!

Kai: OnO

Web: so yea.. We're dead.. We get to play with Greg! And give him make overs.. With donkey poop..

FSM: DON'T. CALL. ME. GREG.

Alyssa:... Greg?

Web:... You wouldn't understand.. It's a special bond between father and daughter in-laws..

Alyssa: okay.. Well I'm gonna miss you buddy OnO

Web:... Well I have your number, I'll just text you from heaven! Or where ever we go..

FSM: I don't care where you go, just stay out of my house..

Alyssa: alright.. Bye everyone, and enjoy the last strory..

Web: COMING SOON!... ISH. Yea, I have to go.. I'm needed in the death world for shiiiiiiz...

Garmadon: yea.. Let's go! :D

Web and Garmadon: *happily skip away*

Kai:.. :') *sniffle* that.. Was so.. Gay..

Web: *runs back and smacks him* I seriously have to go so bye!


End file.
